


Nothing's Wrong

by Mellonpoppy (orphan_account)



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Almost no plot, Build up, F/M, Sexual Tension, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mellonpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've both had hard days, and what better to remedy that than with some flirting? Even if you are just his servant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Wrong

After a long day in Nottingham, Guy of Gisborne comes home and closes the door carelessly. His shoulders are slumped and he nods at you before stumbling upstairs to his chambers. You think you know how he feels- your day hasn’t exactly been very pleasant either. Unsure of whether he wants you to follow or not, you slowly and carefully make your way to his door.

The door is open when you get there and you peer in, looking for him. Guy is sitting in that chair by his desk that he usually only uses for paperwork and the like. But he’s just…sitting there.

You change your confused expression to a slightly curious one and you ask, “Do you need anything, my lord?”

He turns slowly to face you. The shadows of the room hide his face. “I need a lot of things…” Guy says so softly he almost whispers. There’s something in his tone that you can’t quite pinpoint, but it arouses you anyway. The arousal is the only part of this that is actually somewhat normal.

“Ah- wine, my lord?” You stutter, blushing.

He doesn’t say anything and you still can’t see his face so you blink a few times before heading downstairs to fetch a goblet and a bottle of wine. When you return Guy seems a little more composed than before so you fill his goblet and back away.

You surprise yourself by asking him, “Hard day with the Sheriff?” You mentally slap yourself- you’re his servant, not his friend, and you never have been.

He looks at you while drinking the wine. “Yes, actually. Movers arrived at the castle at the Sheriff’s request.” He rolls his eyes. “At least they didn’t break anything this time.”

You don’t know whether to smile or not in response, but you ask, “’This time’?”

Guy waves his hand around. “Last time the Sheriff hired movers they damaged certain items. Some were irreplaceable and such, and guess who got the blame?” Guy points at himself and sighs, before looking you in the eye and adding dangerously, “Not this time.”

You laugh nervously. You shouldn’t have to squeeze your legs closer, nor shift your head so your hair hides half of your face, but you do.

Guy raises an eyebrow at you. “And yourself? What did you do in my absence?” he asks, his voice low and gruff. You attempt to hide a shiver.

Licking your lips, you attempt a smile and shrug nonchalantly. “Well, my brother dropped by to tell me I’m not special before waltzing away to shame the family more than I already have.” You attempt to joke. Your relatives weren’t exactly the nicest of people, and you suspect that a little of your bitterness showed in your voice, making you cringe internally.  

Brushing off what you think is Guy’s eyes darkening as a trick of the candlelight, you tilt your head towards him and start to back away.

“Clearly he is blind.” Guy startles you by gliding towards you and within seconds you’re frozen to the spot. Guy slowly begins to circle around you. You feel rather than see his smirk- he seems to be fully recovered from what ailed him minutes ago.  

His fingers ghost over your body and when he touches your breasts you try your hardest not to arch into his touch or gasp aloud. “You are intriguing.” His breath warms your neck, making you shiver. To your horror his smirk fades and he stops in front of you, grasping your shoulders.

“You are beautiful, you are unique, you are kind, gifted- agh!” Guy’s eyes close. He steps back from you, balling his hands into fists. You watch him, terrified but curious. Your body has grown hot in his closeness and you hope he either continues or makes you leave, not wanting to reveal to him your arousal if it is unwelcome.

“I am sorry. I acted out of place. Forgive me.” Guy steps backwards again, knocking his legs against his bed and forcing him to sit. He holds his head in his hands.

Unsure of what to say, you stare at him. Even looking defeated and angry as Guy does, to you he still looks beautiful (though he probably wouldn’t like you telling him this).

Hand coming up to your mouth, you take a tentative step towards him and his head snaps up to look at you. “Sorry for what, my lord?” Guy’s eyes widen and this time you cannot mistake the dilation of his pupils.

He holds out his hand to you. You move to him and take it. Suddenly you’re on your back on Guy’s bed, and he lowers himself down with his arms either side of you.

“This,” he says, as he closes his eyes and presses his wet, hot mouth to yours. 


End file.
